This invention relates to tiltable chair arrangements and, more particularly, it concerns a spring biased tilt mechanism disposed between a support base and the bottom of a chair.
Known prior tilt mechanisms, irrespective of the type of means by which return bias is generated such as torsion bar, rubber pack or coil spring variety provide only one, standard initial position. As a result, chairs incorporating such devices do not function effectively for special purposes. For example, a chair designed primarily for reading purposes or for use in the living room of a home, does not provide a sufficient forward lean positon to adapt it for typing purposes. A need exists for a single tilt device capable of providing both a standard initial position and a special forward tilt position readily adapting the chair to special uses such as typing, drafting, laboratory use, etc., where a forward or more erect posture is desirable. Further, such a feature would permit a manufacturer to produce only one tilt mechanism for incorporation into a full line of chairs or seats.